1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to carton construction and especially ice cream packages and the method of making same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ice cream is generally packaged in a variety of different forms of packaging, some in the shape of tubs or pails or some in the form of cartons which are in different sizes and shapes, but most are rectangular in nature.
In such rectangularized carton constructions as are generally available, folding and locking flaps are provided so that at least the end walls of the carton or in some designs, the bottom wall of the carton is constituted by a plurality of interlocking flaps.